mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Harumi Hasashi
Harumi Hasashi also known by her 'pet' name Kana is Hanzo Hasashi's wife and a victim of the Shirai Ryu massacre, along with her son, Satoshi. Kana is a minor character in the Mortal Kombat franchise, but she is one of the driving reasons why Hanzo returned as a Specter, now known as Scorpion, in order to avenge his clan. Appearances Mortal Kombat: Armageddon Harumi is mentioned in Scorpion's MK: Armageddon ending, where she, Satoshi, and the Shirai Ryu clan are fully resurrected by Scorpion after he obtained the powers of a god for defeating Blaze. However, as Scorpion is reunited with his family, Quan Chi appears and kidnaps Scorpion's and Harumi's son, Satoshi Hasashi, escaping into the Netherrealm. Enraged, Scorpion ordered his clan to hunt down the sorcerer and retrieve his son. Mortal Kombat (2011) She appears in the illusion made by Quan Chi, in which Bi-Han is framed for her murder in Mortal Kombat (2011). In the illusion, Harumi is hiding in their home, with an infant Satoshi, while the Shirai Ryu massacre is occurring. However, "Sub-Zero" finds them in their home and pulls out a sword. As he prepares to kill them, a crying Harumi attempts to comfort and protect her child from their fate. As "Sub-Zero" cuts both of them down, Harumi lets out a bloody scream. Upon seeing the illusion, Scorpion becomes enraged and kills the elder Sub-Zero, who he previously promised to spare for Raiden in exchange for his clan to be resurrected. Mortal Kombat: Legacy Kana appears in Mortal Kombat: Legacy Season 1, where she is portrayed by Maurissa Tancharoen.YouTube Cast Prior to the tournament, she and Hanzo have a son, named Jubei, who is instead a child and dreams to become a Shirai Ryu ninja like his father. Although she and her family live contently in the Shirai Ryu village, she expresses her concern for Hanzo's occupation and refuses to have her son follow in his footsteps. After two Lin Kuei ninjas trick Hanzo into leaving the house, an assassin enters the house and kills Kana. In Season 2, Kana returns in a flashback that takes place years before the Shirai Ryu massacre. When she, Hanzo, and a younger Jubei are walking down a path between the Shirai Ryu and Lin Kuei territory, Kuai Liang, Bi-Han's younger brother who's against the possibility of peace between the two clans, holds Jubei hostage with his friends. When Hanzo reminds him that this goes against his brother's wishes, Kuai Liang let's go of Jubei, who runs back to Kana. However, Kuai Liang and his friends then attack Hanzo, who is forced to seemingly kill them while Kana prevents her son from seeing the bloodshed. Mortal Kombat X Comic Harumi referred to by Hanzo by her 'pet' name Kana appears in the Mortal Kombat X comic series when Hanzo is poisoned by the demon-possessed Fox. In his delirium, Hanzo fights through the Lin Kuei with ease during the Shirai Ryu massacre before finding the frozen body of Kana holding their infant son, Jubei. Seeing his families corpses, Hanzo falls to his knees in grief and mourns over their deaths. However, Hanzo soon realizes what he is witnessing isn't real when confronting the Elder Sub-Zero, awakening from his delirium. Gallery Scorpion's wife and child.PNG|Harumi and Satoshi in Scorpion's MK 2011 Trailer. Kana.png|Scorpion's wife holding their son as their village is raided as seen in Scorpion's MK 2011 Story Mode. Screenshot 2015-03-15-11-18-23.jpg Trivia *Although she was first mentioned in Scorpion's Mortal Kombat ending, she didn't receive an official name for over two decades. It wasn't until the Mortal Kombat X Comic Series when she obtained her canon name, Kana Hasashi, which was based on the name given to her in Mortal Kombat: Legacy. **But in the Story Mode, when Scorpion heard about the true murderer of his family, he muttered Harumi instead of Kana. ***However it was revealed by comic writer Shawn Kittelsen that Harumi is her real name and Kana is Hanzo's pet name for her. *In Scorpion's Mortal Kombat (2011) ladder ending, Harumi Hasashi is among the spirits of the Shirai Ryu that is restraining Quan Chi as Scorpion kills him. She is noticeable due to the fact she has a spectral red rose on her head, like in the illusion Quan Chi showed Scorpion. *Harumi is often associated to a flower, as in almost all of her appearances she seems to have a type of flower either in her hair or on her kimono. References ru:Кана Хасаши Category:Minor Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Legacy Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Non-Playable Characters Category:Earthrealm Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Cameo Appearances Category:Mortal Kombat (2011) Characters Category:Mortal Kombat X Comic Characters